Peaceful Blonde Love
by GameDemonKing
Summary: Adopted from SordweilderSurvivor After the Hyuga kidnapping the Raikage is discharged and replaced. This one goes to Konoha personally to apologize for the trickery of the last Raikage. While there he makes a deal that permanently changes two blonds' lives forever after a strange meeting.


Summary: After the Hyuga kidnapping the Raikage is discharged and replaced. This one goes to Konoha personally to apologize for the trickery of the last Raikage. While there he makes a deal that permanently changes two blonds' lives forever after a strange meeting.

Chapter 1: The Seals

In the breath-taking mountainside of Lightning Country (a.k.a. Land of Lightning) resides Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds. A beautiful village protected by mountains, but haunted by the storms that come with them. The days and nights seem peaceful with cloud coated mountain peaks. Seems nice, right? Everyone gets storms. The scenario looks so lovely, a nice place to spend one's life. WRONG!

To those who live here know that a deadly and fierce thunderstorm can start at any moment in any weather condition. It is for this reason the ninja population have constructed their buildings to be part of the mountainsides and carved deeply and strongly into the ground. Ninja? Cloud is one of the five great hidden villages with their own fierce ninja army. Ruler of this proud village is the Yondaime Raikage, a devious, scheming, power-hungry tyrant.

Many of the populace is sick of this _man_. None more so than the shinobi under his control. Many times have they had to succumb to his twisted will. All understand that many missions they embark on are far from good and heroic.

Yes! They know far too well. Making men disappear. Assassinating a lord while he is no threat to the village what so ever. Attacking unsuspecting innocent towns and townsmen to make them obey. Fighting in a pointless war. Helping his private _slave_ and _entertainment_ trade. Getting the codes to one's life savings. Yes, they know what he truly is. They have done all this and more under his rule. But, there is nothing they can do, for the majority of the citizens (without ties to the shinobi) worship him for all his lies. So, why? Why obey and participate in this tyrant's actions? Why not over throw him?

It's not that simple. Is anything in life simple? Possibly, this is just not one of those rare times. They obey him because he is their Kage.

For one to be Kage, one has to be strong and usually liked by the people. With the lies he spread he fits that profile. Plus, it helps when only parts of the ninja population know the truth. Some can never get their facts straight with all the lies.

But, he is bringing his own downfall. For what he has now ordered them to do is the end of their waning tolerance. Now they have what is needed to end him when the time is right.

"THIS IS SUICIDE!" Screams a bleeding Kumo nin. Breathing heavily he leans on his knees with his battle gear worn and torn to the fabrics.

"THEY ARE THE RAIKAGE'S ORDERS." Yells back his nearby comrade in a similar state as he barely dodges a fire blast.

A high-pitched roar breaks through the field. Standing further ahead, clawing at platoons of ninja donning headband with the Cloud insignia, is the Nibi, the two-tailed cat demoness. The Nibi is the second weakest of the world's demon lords, but stronger than any human. Her ghostly, blue, fiery fur was blazing in the night sky. With a roar of might she breathes her hellish flames upon the advancing forces.

"HOLY SHIT!" They are outmatched by a howl of thunder.

"We have to end this!" Says a jounin in the background of the fight. He is an older and most experienced member of the small army. Thus, this makes him the leader of their group.

"SIDE SQUAD USE LIGHTNING JUTSU AND IF YOU KNOW ANY WATER JUTSU USE IT TO BACK IT INTO THE MOUNTAIN SIDE."

He jumps to the front lines. "Kirabi!" He says landing next to a squadron of five. "Kirabi, your squad is with me." A black man of around twenty in full shinobi gear looks towards his commanding officer. "Yes sir!"

"LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING DRAGON BULLET!" "WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON BULLET!" Yell the fighting Kumo nin. Lightning and water in the shape of a dragon cut through the air with a battle cry.

Nibi doesn't care for the lightning attacks. A simple dodge would suffice for these pathetic humans. "**Foolish humans! What goals do they wish to obtain by this?**"Thinks the mighty two-tailed while using her right paw to squash a human who had gotten too close. **"Grrraaa…" **She roars in pain as a water dragon hits her side.

With a swipe of her right tail, a bolt of lightning shoots towards the opposing threat. Backing away to make more room in between them, she tries to think. Stopping in mid-step she goes slightly wide-eyed.

"**Impossible!**" She thinks sensing a killer intent unlike those she is fighting.

Now there are only two things that are guaranteed to scare one of the nine demon lords. The first one is facing the Shinigami, one of the few things/beings that can kill a biju. The second is when it fights against a stronger biju.

Because the Shinigami is nowhere to be seen, add the fact it is a demonic killer intent, it's a good chance it's the second. An ominous feeling washes over the field. In turn causes the ninja all to freeze and Nibi to shake a little.

"**Fuck! I've been careless. I've wasted too much of my power!**" She quickly comes up with an escape strategy. "**Now all I have t…**" She stops not just in mid-thought, but in mid-step as well.

She tries taking a few steps back to get a better understanding of her predicament. Looking behind it gives a growl of frustration. A mountain blocked off its only hope of escape. The flaming fur on her back starts to stand straight and slowly turns into vapor.

A roar of might snaps the feline out of her silent cursing. Fear takes over her eyes when she sees the source of the roar. There in all his purple scaly glory is the Hacibi, the eight-tailed snake demon lord.

Purple scales glistening in the light radiating from the blazing land. Strikes of lightning and thunder adding to the menacing stare from his purple slit eyes. With a hiss he charges (well it's more of a slighter) over to the pinned cat demoness.

"**GRRAAA…**" She releases a blast of black flame from her mouth. The flame soars towards Hachibi, burning all in its path.

Diving head first Hachibi dodges the blast of fire. An explosion occurs when the stream hits the ground. As the debris clears, Nibi looks to inspect the damage. The ground is scorched and a crater is in the place of many trees and of level ground, and probably lined with dead ninja. But, through it there is no sign of the snake demon.

Sniffing the air she barley manages to jumps away from an emerging reptile from underneath. A second latter she would be in a real bind. A bind by eight tails. Anger rises in the two tailed beast, for not only does she have to avoid the host of a superior biju, which can apparently control and fully transform into her power, she has to dodge the jutsu sent by mortals whom are remobilizing for another strike.

"NOW KIRABI! WITHSTRAIN IT!" Turning, the commander orders his men. "Hurry up with the child!" A kunoichi appears next to him with a bundle in her arms. Upon closer inspection a newborn blond baby girl is sleeping inside the bundle. Waking from her slumber, her emerald green eyes look at the one who is about to doom her to a hated existence.

"Sir, she is ready." She says to the man standing next to her. "Give me the order and I'll start the sealing."

"Don't be foolish. We must wait." He says to her making some hand signs, though not for a jutsu. "No one can seal a demon into a living being without it already being in a unanimated vessel. We must seal it into the specially made statue first. Then we seal it in the girl. That part of the sealing could kill you. Are you ready to make that sacrifice?" He looked at her.

"Yes I know. Even if I don't like it, these are Raikage-sama's orders. I will not disobey the Raikage." Her voice betrays the impression of neutrality and confidence she tries to show.

"**That tyrant will not last without his power over the people**." He sees the transformed state of Kirabi trapping the Nibi with his tails and biting her to paralyze her.

"IT'S TIME. MOVE OUT!" He yells as loud as he can.

A three man squad starts moving as fast as they can past the commander, each in different outfits, towards the mountainside that to seal the weaker demon.

The one on the right is in a blue monk style outfit with armor and prayer breads wrapped around his right wrist. The one on the far left is an old looking man in a standard white full body kimono tied at the waist with a gray slash.

"Let's go guys. I want you two to get the seals made. I'll do the jutsu when you're ready." Says the last one in the middle. An old woman wearing a blue battle dress kimono. "Just don't get to close to the demon."

"Yes ma'am." They reply in unison.

Making it to the paralyzed Nibi the two males reach her and started to make patterns around the demon_. _Hachibi released Nibi in order for the sealers to start their part of the mission. Doing a 360 turn they take out a scroll and smear some blood on it. With poof of smoke a 3-foot statue of a cat in a crouching position appears. Now they start creating identical markings onto the statue.

"WE'RE FINISHED." Yells the one in monk clothing to the female of the group**; **she nods. Going through a series of ten hand signs she focuses her chakra.

"Inhale…exhale….Sealing jutsu!" The seal markings start to glow the same dark blue as the color of Nibi's flames.

The flames on Nibi start to die down as her whole being shrinks. The glow from the sealing and Nibi's flames dance in the wind causing an elegant ballet light show in the dark night sky. Every movement creates a new shade of blue. The after flash of the lightning storm adds to the range and intensity of the light from the fields. Wondering travelers' miles and miles away stop and enjoy the casting glow of the sealing.

With a final flash it is all over.

The merchant shacks his head. "Ah…the wonders of nature." He says before he continues his journey. If he only knew that an event that will begin a long dangerous adventure is taking place.

Back at the battle field the sealing is done. Rain starts down upon the decimated field to the sounds of a newborn crying reaches the ears of the few remaining standing ninja. Each one with torn and/or burnt attire flapping in the wind. Each is looking between each other and the leader holding the crying blond girl in his arms. The demons are gone from view.

If one looks in the distance of where they last were, all they would see is an unconscious Kirabi and three dead sealer ninja and one wounded heavily breathing female sealer in a battle dress kimono. The only clue of the fierce battle is the scorching ground and trees, body lined craters and giant paw prints. Or for Hachibi, there are pieces of sparkling purple scales lining trench marks carved into the ground.

Murmurs and whispers start among the survivors. "Can you believe this?" "At least it didn't use its ability to control the dead." and "That bastard will pay for this!" Are just the easiest and most repeated amongst the group and even some trained shinobi would not have heard what he said. But, to this group all heard their leader's voice.

He points to two men on his right. "Go help those two." He says moving his finger in the direction of the unconscious Kirabi and barely living kunoichi.

"Everyone else collect the dead and help the wounded." Everyone starts moving about to take names of the dead. Well, at least the ones they find. Those who are able to give what little medical treatment they can offer it to the wounded.

An hour passes and Kirabi wakes up and helps the remaining forces with the tasks at hand with only a mild case of chakra exhaustion. A messenger is sent to Kumo to notify the Raikage. Soon the messenger returns with news that the Raikage will be there as soon as he can.

A half hour later a man in yellow and white robes and a matching square hat with the kanji for lightning on the top approaches from the distance. Accompanying the man are three ANBU officers.

He walks over to Kirabi and takes the new Jinchuriki in his arms. A wicked smile spreads across his face. "Good work." He says handing the child to one of the ANBU. "You know what to do with _it_." He cruelly says.

"Yes sir." With that the three ANBU leave in a swirl of leaves.

Looking at the one he assigned to lead this mission he says, "Gather your men. We are leaving now!" He turns to the one previously holding the girl. "Killer Bee, I'll expect you to train our new weapon personally."

Grinding his teeth Kirabi responds. "Yes Raikage-sama."

The man walks away from the gathering group. Clenching his hands into fists, Kirabi slightly shacks from his anger evident on his face. A hand on his left shoulder stops him from acting upon his inner thoughts, emotions and a ragging demon.

"Steady yourself little brother." He looks to see the leader staring at him. When he calms he releases his shoulder. Now the man stares in the direction of their Kage's leave.

"His time is coming to an end." Nods show agreement on everyone's face as they too leave the fight they will never forget.

A flash of lightning reveals a hate filled glare on the face of the only one not moving. The commander follows his men already regretting this successful mission

(3 Years Later)

South of Lightning Country is Fire Country (Land of Fire), a place full of trees and forests. Many call this land one of the few paradises in the world. Storms still occur in this land, but not nearly as severe or damaging as in other countries. But the Land of Fire is not just known for its beautiful forests or lake, no it is most known for its hidden village. For in the heart of Fire Country is Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf village.

Konoha is one of the, if not the most, powerful of all the ninja villages. It is known worldwide to produce some of the finest shinobi you'll ever see in the world. Filled not with just trees, but some of the most powerful clans ever to be seen. The Hyuga and the Uchiha are the most famous of them all for their powerful Kekkei Genkai, blood limit abilities only usable in their family genetic line. Even those outside of clan names become efficient ninjas.

One of the most famous of these none clan name ninja would be Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash and the new Yondaime, Fourth Hokage.

As Hokage he is the exact opposite of the Raikage. Seen as the hero of leaf for his participation in the Third Great Shinobi War, he is loved by all. But, no one can love him more so than his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She is a survivor of the Land of Whirlpool's destruction.

A pairing for the gods as they say. A gorgeous long red haired, blue-eyed woman with a figure that makes any man looks with hungry eyes, until they _learn_ from their partners' self-control. Him a long spiky haired blond with sapphire color eyes and a smile that makes any woman weak in the knees. Both are like gods walking among human kind.

Because of Minato's enemies, only the village (few at that) knows of their marriage. And even less, maybe a handful, know of Kushina's pregnancy with their first-born and clan heir.

Kushina is all that is left of the once proud Uzumaki clan from whirlpool and Minato the hero of the Third Great Ninja War (TGNW), orphan and only Namikaze. Both famous names and now turn family.

Today, no tonight is the night a legend is born. The son and legacy of these two people. It is a memorable night, or it would be if is not for one tiny thing.

Boom. "**Grrrraaaaaaa…**" okay make that one giant thing.

Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox!

This thing is the mightiest of all the Biju. Greatest of all demon lords. It is said with a single swipe of one of its massive tails can cause earthquakes, level mountains and create destructive tsunamis.

"STAND TALL! WE MUST WAIT FOR HOKAGE-SAMA TO ARRIVE!" A leaf ninja yells to his comrades.

With a mighty roar the Fox Lord tosses a tree at the defending shinobi. "DRIVE HIM BACK. WE MUST NOT ALLOW HIM TO PROCEED."

Screams of terror and fright soar through the night sky as civilians are sent to the emergency bunkers. Buildings are weakening or falling from the damage of the demon's rampage. Not even the sick and wounded in Konoha hospital are truly safe.

But in the farthest wing of the futurity ward, the savior of the village has been born.

"What happened?" Asks/demands the Yondaime, Minato.

"My forgiveness Hokage-sama. But…I left to g-gather some supplies an-and when I…" A nurse shakily half replies.

He drops into a nearby chair next to his now late wife's hospital bed. His hands are covering his face as he shakes his head. Peeking through the grief of the news of his wife. "What of my son?" He asks while his voice trembling and heartbroken.

"He is fine lord Hokage." A doctor says entering the room with a bundle of blankets in his arms. With a closer look he could see it is a newborn blond baby. "I took him to run some tests and to get him properly clean."

He hands him to the new father. "He's perfectly healthy. And…I'm sorry." The doctor's eyes start to fill with water.

Removing some of the blanket Minato gets a close look at his new son. He walks over and kisses the top of his lover's head.

"I'll see you soon."

With a blinding yellow flash he is gone. The doctor and nurse bag the body of the late Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Turning off the lights on their way out a lone tear falls onto the tile floor.

At the battle field a giant cloud of smoke appears signaling the arrival of the Yondaime. A giant toad with a pipe in its mouth wearing a black cape with the kanji for chief on it emerges from the smoke pile.

On top of the toads head stood Minato with a determine face. All the emotions and stress he felt before washed away with what he has to do.

"Gamabunta-sama please lend me your strength?" He says to the smoking amphibian.

"**Not like I have much of a choice in the matter."** He grabs his sword and jumps into the air. Dodging a swipe of one of the fox's claws.

"Just get close enough to distract him for a while." With a sigh he starts the set off hand seals to his most powerful, and costly sealing jutsu. "Snake, Boar, Sheep, Rabbit, Dog…"

The battle between the two creatures rages on. "…Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake."

"NOW!" Screams Minato.

"**Hold on."** The toad boss says as he jumps towards the demon lord.

"FORBIDDEN SEALING JUTSU: REAPER DEATH SEAL!"

In a blinding light all is gone. The Kyuubi is nowhere to be found, the toad summon is back in the summon world. The only thing in the area is a crying blond haired baby boy with some kanji around a spiral on his navel. The body of the Yondaime Hokage dead lying against a tree.

Sarutobi the retired Sandaime, third Hokage appears in a black battle gear outfit. Tears run down his old wrinkling face as he picks up the child. Ninja of all status start to arrive in the clearing.

"ANBU." Three men dressed in all black with animal masks with the leaf symbol and slits for eyeholes stand next to the Sandaime.

"Yes sir?" One asks.

"Take care of the Yondaime's corpse." And turns and starts to walk back to what remains of the leaf village. "Everyone else is to help the people."

A long night is in store for the aging man. But a longer journey is just starting for both him and the child in his arms. For not even a man as wise and experience as him can predict what now awaits him tonight and the rest of his life.

First off, I would like to thank SordweilderSurvivor for allowing me to adopt his stories. I will try to best as I can upload my stories due to the scenario with this website for now. The way that it's going to be is that I have to cut down my content and make the stories T rated. But make no mistake that once this website apologizes to everyone, only then I will change the rating.

This will be slightly different for this story because originally S.S. wanted to make this story a Naruto and Yugito only and I do intend to have that on there for Naruto's harem. But some girls like Hinata for example would already fallen in love with Naruto and I do intend to change a few things around to make this all AU and have OOC on a couple of characters.


End file.
